Sleeping and storage attachments for various vehicles are known in the prior art. Further, reclining seats for various vehicles have been long known in the prior art. Seats of these types have seat backs which can be reclined to a variety of angles to permit support for the seated passengers or drivers. Few of these seats allow for reclining as far as the horizontal position. Further, few if any of the reclining seats are suitable for use in the reclined position for long periods of time let alone for extended sleep.
While beds for camper vans and the like are also known in the art, few of these beds can also be used as conventional seats for passengers or drivers. Those that can be converted from a bed to a seat are difficult to assemble and require a large number of parts and components such as braces or fasteners. These seats/beds while providing comfort in the seated position are often uncomfortable in the reclined position or vice versa. In order to provide secure position for driving safety, these seats are not easily adjustable and rarely removable.
A need exists for a more compact, economical and versatile bed or kit for converting a portion of the interior of a truck or automobile into a sleeping quarters for campers and the like. Such an apparatus must be economical, easy to assemble, and disassemble quickly, substantially without any tools. In general, the prior art devices have suffered from complex and difficult assembly and disassembly problems, requiring fairly large numbers of fasteners, and an excess number of parts or components. Further, they have required substantial storage areas when not in use.